Our First Time
by Rahar Moonfire
Summary: A ZoiKun lemon. Upon request of one of my reviewers for Not Sadistic, Not at All. bad at summaries, just read please Enjoy. ;


A/N: Ugh. I'm sosososososososo sprry about the absurdly long delay between updates. Long story short, I finished school, signed up for summer school, job searched, got accepted at my first choice college, visited the out-of-state campus, and got home in time for my Irish dance rehearsal tonight, tomorrow, and performance on Saturday. *sighs deeply* And then top it all off, I'm taking three classes (about...12hours worth) of college classes starting Monday. *hangs head*

Anywho, those of you who've read or _are_ reading *hint, hint* my fics _Tomorrow, It Begins (TiB_, which takes place during the Silver Millennium/Golden Kingdom arc_), _or _Our First Breath of Life (OFBoL_, which takes place BEFORE the Silver Millennium/Golden Kingdom arc and chronicles the Shitennou's first life_)_ will recognize the very first scene at the very least. This comes later on in the OFBoL storyline, but I was asked by **anon-chan** (I think that's her name, she reviewed anonymously and that was the only name she gave) to post another ZoiKun lemon. Thus, this oneshot. I wrote this and the lemony scene from the night previous (which I will post if asked ^^) long before I started OFBoL, but I know exactly where in the story they go. I just gotta get there. *sighs* I hate writing all the filler in between the good parts. *sulks*

Anywho, here you go. **SilverLunaMoon**, I'm trying to get out of my writer's block. I really am. I promise to have the next chapters of OFBoL and THCS (_Tainted Hearts, Caged _Souls, the sequal to _TiB _which covers the Dark Kingdom arc of SM) ASAP. I am trying, but...*shrugs*

**FYI:** I do take requests for oneshots and the like. I mainly write in the categories: Sailor Moon (PGSM included), Tsubasa Chronicles, and Castlevania (mainly Curse of Darkness). I write yaoi and straight, NO yuri. Sorry.

And now, without any further ado.......

**First Times**

Zoisite arched against Kunzite's stomach planting gentle kisses across his face as the need hit him. "Kunzito-sama?" he all but gasped.

"Hmm?" said man respond, too busy loving Zoisite's neck to give a proper response.

"Before…," he licked his lips nervously, "before we do this, I need to know…"

Confused, Kunzite pulled away and gazed into those glittering green gems curiously.

"Do you love me, or do you want me?"

Kunzite stare at his soon-to-be lover incredulously. Zoisite saw his elder try to respond and placed a single finger against the other's lips to silence him as he continued. "Please, tell me the truth." Another butterfly kiss planted itself on his lover's nose. "Kunzito-sama."

Kunzite caught the beautiful face in his hands and met those jade eyes with his own silver. Zoisite gazed back into them steadily, something Kunzite had always admired about him. The boy could stare into his eyes unwaveringly whereas almost everyone else couldn't, even Nephrite and Jadeite couldn't accomplish this perfectly. He loved those soulful jade eyes. As he looked into them now, he could see an emotion filling them, the depths of which he couldn't even begin to fathom.

"Zoisito," he whispered tenderly, his angular face reflecting his honesty, "I love you more than you can possibly imagine. I give you my word."

A tear slid down Zoisite's perfect cheek and Kunzite kissed it away, tasting the saltiness on his lips. When their eyes met again Zoisite's orbs were sparkling with joy and his face was smiling gloriously. So much so, the elder can't hold back his own smile.

"Are you ready, little one?" Kunzite asked.

Zoisite nodded but his eyes held worries. Longing to ease that worry, Kunzite reached over to the oil he'd bought the other day coated his fingers with the sweet smelling stuff. "Lean forward, beloved," he commanded gently.

Obeying, the youth pressed himself against his lover's chest therefore leaving his virgin entrance open to the night air. "This may hurt a little, but don't try to fight me. It'll hurt worse if you do," Kunzite instructed. He waited patiently for the younger male to nod before sliding one finger into the tight hole.

Zoisite squeaked and buried his face in Kunzite's hair. "You alright, little one?" the icy lover asked concerned. Another nod and whimper and he continued to press the digit in until it could go no further.

"Now a second."

Another faint squeak and the youth tightened his grip on Kunzite as the two fingers started scissoring and stretching the entrance.

"Last one," Kunzite whispered as he pushed in the third digit. Zoisite sobbed quietly into his shoulder and he stopped his movements. "Zoisito?"

"Don't stop…please."

"I'm sorry." Then the intruders were gone leaving Zoisite with a slightly bereft feeling. "It's your turn. Are you sure you want to do it this way, koibito? There are other ways."

"No, I'm fine just a little…hum…anxious," the youth murmured faintly as he tried to wipe away the tears from his smarting eyes as if afraid Kunzite would notice. But the snowy-haired lover saw them nonetheless and felt guilt assail him and he caressed Zoisite's thighs with his large hands.

Regaining his composure, the pale boy moved into position and hesitantly lowered himself onto Kunzite's length gasping in pain as he was pierced. His fears increased with the pain until he couldn't take it anymore and he lifted himself off and started to crawl away as tears of both shame and fear colored by sadness spilled down his cheeks. He wasn't good enough. He'd never be good enough. He was a nobody and…it _hurt_.

But strong arms embraced him from behind ,halting him in his path, and drawing him to Kunzite's firm chest where he was held tenderly by the object of his affection who proceeded to nuzzled his neck lovingly.

"I…I can't. It hurts. I shouldn't even be--" He stopped when Kunzite's cool finger brushed across his lips silkily.

"No," his love murmured against his neck. "You're not ready for that yet. But perhaps you could try one more way before you give up completely."

Zoisite shook his head despairingly as more tears leaked from his lovely eyes. "But I can't. I shouldn't even be here. I…What if they find me?"

"They won't. I promise. And please try again, for me. I'll be gentle, but you must trust me completely if we do it this way. Alright, Zoisito-koi?"

Said youth blushed at the new nickname, but nodded all the same. "Be gentle, please," he whispered meekly.

"I promise I will. Stop me the moment you feel pain or when you want it to end." He waited for Zoisite to nod again before he gently turned his love around so they faced each other. Then he captured the boy's eyes in his and gently laid the boy down on the bed beneath him never once breaking their visual contact. Zoisite squirmed nervously under his gaze but smiled shakily in reassurance. "Trust me, Zoisito-koi," Kunzite whispered.

Once he knelt on all fours on top of Zoisite in the same position his love had been in only minutes before, Kunzite leaned down and kissed those precious lips tenderly. "Trust me."

"I do."

Smiling quietly, Kunzite slid his hand down Zoisite's quivering body to his lover's soft thigh slowly lifting the leg just enough for him to have direct access to Zoisite's entrance, and he positioned himself. "I'm going in now, alright?"

Zoisite met his silver eyes with his jade steadily and nodded. "Gently," he breathed in a barely audible whisper.

The snowy hair tickled the youth's face as his pale lover kissed him chastely. "Always."

Then he was entered. Zoisite's breath caught in his throat in a quiet exclamation as he felt himself being stretched. His hands sprang up to clutch desperately to the coils of iron that were Kunzite's arms placed on either side of his head. Squeezing his eyes shut he gasped for breath trying to be as quiet as he possibly could. It hurt. _Oh_, it hurt.

"Almost there. Just a bit more, little one," Kunzite whispered in a slightly strained voice.

When he was fully sheathed in Zoisite's body he stayed motionless, waiting for Zoisite to allow him to go further or call a stop to it. His intense eyes searched the boy's face for any signs of discomfort, and found many. Guilt gnawed at him until he saw the lines of discomfort disappear from that angelic face beneath him. Then came the word he'd prayed to Nephrite's stars he would hear.

"Move." That single whispered monosyllabic word tinged with pain and love left no room for refusal, not that Kunzite would have.

As slowly and as carefully as he could, he withdrew from Zoisite's tight convulsing heat halfway before moving back in again. Slowly, so slowly he continued entering and exiting his beloved sakura. His member twitched begging for more but he forced himself to hold back, to be gentle. This wasn't the time to lose himself. This wasn't for him as much as it was for Zoisite.

And the quiet whimpers and breathy gasps he drew from his copper-haired love were reward enough. He felt the boy's digging nails relax their grip until they merely hung onto his biceps with just enough strength needed for them to stay in place. He watched as Zoisite's face transformed until it practically glowed with pleasure. Then he heard what he never thought he'd hear that night.

"More…please…more…" Zoisite gasped.

Obediently, Kunzite started pulling out completely before plunging back in just a little bit quicker and with just a bit more force. He was thoroughly enjoying this slow, rhythmic dance, though he did wish he could adhere to his own arousal's longings and simply pound into Zoisite's all-encompassing heat until the boy was completely senseless. But he held back for fear of hurting his little sakura.

Zoisite felt his breath evade him as he gasped and mewled in desperate, lustful need. The feeling of Kunzite inside him was…was…amazing…addicting…indescribable. He couldn't think of a word that could adequately describe the wonderfully addicting sensations he was experiencing right now. He couldn't think coherently period. It was too…too…_ah!_

He felt his body move with Kunzite's in their slow, sensual dance and took intense pleasure in the constant contact of skin against skin combined with the almost obscene squishing sounds from their union. But his lust filled mind wanted more. His lust filled body wanted…_demanded_ more. He wanted Kunzite to enter him harder, deeper, faster. He could hear himself begging for these things even as he felt his lover's tongue trace the shell of his ear causing him to shiver.

Then he felt the rhythm change, quicken. He felt Kunzite bunch the muscles in his arms and lean in closer so they had as much physical contact as was humanly possible in their positions. He slid his hands up Kunzite's sweat-slick arms onto his lover's tanned back which he lovingly caressed with splayed fingers and feathery light brushes. He heard Kunzite's breaths deepen as he too started to feel the need for more air. This…this truly was…wonderful.

Kunzite held Zoisite against him as he thrust deeply into his love. He could feel Zoisite's legs rub against him as they entangled themselves around his own legs, just as the boy started bucking against him insistently. Taking his chances he withdrew from Zoisite so he was practically out of the boy's body fully, gathered himself, trusting his lover would buck into him with just as much force, and thrust into his sakura fiercely.

Zoisite was drowning in pleasure tinged with pain but masochistically enjoying himself beyond his imagination. That is, until he felt Kunzite start to pull out of him almost completely. Fearing his lover was finished and was preparing to leave, he entangled his legs with his lover's in an effort to keep him here when he felt Kunzite's muscular body coil like snake preparing to attack. Then he was fiercely pierced with enough force to send him reeling back in surprise. His eyes popped open as he arched his back and cried out in shock, but his cry almost instantly morphed from surprise to pleasure when Kunzite's length struck something deep inside him that drove him insane with pleasure.

"Again," he begged as his body writhed against Kunzite's in an attempt to regain what it had just experienced. Kunzite obliged by slamming into the same spot with just as much force as before.

"_Ah!_ Again," Zoisite repeated gasping. Again Kunzite struck that wonderful spot.

"Again!"

Again and again Kunzite thrust into Zoisite's sweet spot and again and again Zoisite begged for a repeat of the feeling until pretty soon the poor boy couldn't even form an articulate word. Just sounds, moans, whimpers, cries, and breathy gasps escaped his rosy lips. Lips which were instantly taken back into Kunzite's possession with enough passion to send them both into blissful ecstasy. Plunging his tongue into the younger's mouth, Kunzite explored every nook and cranny with an ecstatic exuberance he rarely showed in public. His hands touched and caressed anywhere and everywhere they could reach. After a blissful few moments, Kunzite's possessive lips joined the hunt to find every sensitive spot on Zoisite's body.

"Don't stop! Oh, heavens…guh!...d…don't…stop…," Zoisite practically gasped.

Zoisite's legs pressed against Kunzite's hips insistently as they moved with the erotic rhythm of the two love makers. But it was the thing between Zoisite's legs that brought intense discomfort and unrelieved pain, a pain which Kunzite seemed to sense. For not a minute after Zoisite felt he'd explode if he couldn't touch himself, Kunzite grasped his straining member and massaged it to their already set rhythm forcing the boy to buck violently into his lover's hand and fling his head back in intense pleasure.

It became incredibly difficult to keep himself quiet. He had to bite his hand, squeeze his eyes shut, and focus solely on keeping quiet. But Kunzite wouldn't have it. He murmured in a voice deepened by lust, "Don't. I love your voice."

"But…they'll –ah!- hear me," the youth managed to gasp after his hand was removed by his lover who kissed the indention in the very center of his palm.

"Let them," Kunzite said as he moved to peppering Zoisite's face with kisses.

At Zoisite's shocked gasp, Kunzite saw his chance and kissed his lover again, effectively silencing any arguments that may have been uttered. He knew he was close, but his pride wouldn't let him come first. All it would take was the one thing he lacked. And he knew how to get it.

He broke the kiss, treasuring the sight of Zoisite's swollen and bruised lips twitching for more. He smiled and murmured, "Look at me."

Those green eyes remained closed to him.

"Zoisito, look at me. I want to see your eyes."

Dark eyelashes fluttered open to reveal twin pools of liquid jade which reflected the moonlight beautifully. "There. Now hear my voice Zoisito. Come for me."

The youth blushed darkly but his eyes never wavered from Kunzite's silver flecks of ice. His breathing increased as he neared his impending climax. Then Kunzite lowered his face to whisper in Zoisite's ear, "Come with me, Zoisite-koi. Come for me my lovely little sakura."

As if those words were the final straw, Zoisite bucked and exploded onto Kunzite's stomach in a rush of ecstasy, pleasure, and heat. His climactic cry was only just muffled by Kunzite's quick lips which ensnared his in a possessive lip lock once more. He felt Kunzite release inside him just as he went limp from his own orgasm. The muscles in his behind contracted to be sure they had milked every last drop that could possibly be drawn from Kunzite's now limp arousal before the snowy-haired lover collapsed on the younger's chest in fulfilled exhaustion and he pulled out of Zoisite's blissfully wet heat.

All Zoisite's sexually satisfied mind could understand amidst the fog of post-coital ecstasy it still hovered in, was the feeling of Kunzite sprawled on top of him. It felt so right lying beneath Kunzite like this. They seemed to mold to each other's bodies as if they were made specifically with the other in mind. The last thing he remembered thinking was how soft Kunzite's feathery, white tresses were as they tickled his neck and face before he surrendered to well earned sleep.

A single, almost inaudible word echoed in the now silent chambers left behind by its sole occupants in their dreams. "Kunzito-sama."

* * *

A/N: I hope that was ok **anon-chan**. I hope that was worth it. ^^' Now, if y'all could do me a little favor. Please press the review button on the bottom of this page and leave a review for me. Review are my candy and they make my day, especially when I'm stressed, tired, and just plain worn out...like today. ;)

**Rate and Review.** **;)**


End file.
